


Thunder Singing Lullabies

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tenderness, Vomiting, an overwhelming amount of fluff, anywaysssss, bc I've had a sinus infection for like a week now, but still, cannot stop coughing, did someone say sickfic bc I sure did, like woowee hope you survive, not a lot it's just mentioned at the beginning, oh yeah you guys might like this tag, short and sweet, so I'm tagging smth just as a precaution for those who have it purged from results, there is a mention of throwing-up in this tho so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: That moment when your boyfriend accidentally wakes you up in the middle of the night because he's sick, but you don't mind that much because you love him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 58
Kudos: 551





	Thunder Singing Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooo it's me, ya boi, ya queen, ya friendly neighbor, back at it again with another oneshot! I've had a sinus infection for a week or so and it's annoying as all hell so I made a sickfic to retaliate against it.
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest I straight-up ripped the plot of this from an old oneshot I wrote of smth like at least a year or two ago that's been yeeted into the void (I regret deleting my old wattpad account). Wish I still had the draft of the old one so I could compare the two, I wanna see how much my writing style has changed (this is why you save your drafts kids).
> 
> Anyways, that's enough babbling, thank you if you've stuck around reading the notes for this long lmao, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Quick warning tho in case you missed the tags: Vomit tw! It's not anything detailed, but still if that stuff makes you uncomfy feel free to skip the first part of this fic.

Dream had been sleeping away the calm night when the sudden and dire movement on his right jolted him from his dreams, and he woke up to feeling George urgently getting out of bed while coughing aggressively.

Squinting against the darkness of their bedroom, Dream watched his boyfriend quickly stumble across the room and into the joined bathroom, watching as he flipped on the lights and clumsily slammed the door shut behind him.

Dream was out of bed immediately after hearing George retching from the bathroom.

Choosing not to knock, Dream opened the door and slipped inside as George continued making awful noises, his body crumpled to the floor and his head in the toilet. 

Dream winced sympathetically as a particularly intense retch made George grab the sides of the toilet and shudder, and he made his way over to him, crouching to his level and placing his hand gently on his back, beginning to rub slow, supportive circles between his shoulder blades.

“Shhhhhh,” Dream softly comforted.

“‘M sorry for waking you up,” George replied, his voice raspy and hoarse.

“It’s okay,” Dream reassured, and continued to trace circles on George’s back as another round of vomiting overtook him. “I’d rather be here than asleep right now.”

“Thank you,” George choked out half a minute later, and was met with more shushing from Dream.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk right now,” he said, and George only nodded, before entering another coughing fit.

Both of them remained in the bathroom for the next half-hour, George emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet and Dream rubbing comforting circles on his poor boyfriend’s back. It was only when five minutes passed without George throwing up that they thought it was okay for him to get up.

“Can you hand me my thermometer?” George asked from his position on the floor, finally picking his head out of the toilet bowl. Dream nodded, and opened the medicine cabinet behind their bathroom mirror, and grabbed the thermometer that read in celsius, handing it to George. George quickly placed it under his tongue and turned it on, waiting for it to beep. When it did, he took it out of his mouth, looked at it, and sighed.

“I definitely have a fever,” he commented, and Dream frowned sympathetically.

“Stay there for a minute,” Dream suddenly said, and George nodded as Dream opened the bathroom door and slipped out.

About a minute later, he returned with a glass of iced water, handing it to George as he stood up and flushed the toilet. As George slowly took modest sips of the water, Dream rummaged through their medicine cabinet, and pulled out the medicine that would best help George, opening the cap and shaking two small pills out onto his palm before recapping it and putting it back up.

“Here,” Dream said as he reached out his hand. George held out his hand and Dream gently placed the medicine onto his palm, and George gave Dream a thankful smile before putting the medicine in his mouth and taking a sip of water to help it go down.

They stood still for a moment, a precaution just in case the medicine didn’t go down well, before either of them spoke.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah, just let me brush my teeth,” George replied, and Dream nodded before leaving the bathroom for a final time, returned to the bedroom.

As Dream got back in bed, he stole a glance at one of the alarm clocks on either side of the bed, and inwardly cringed when the time read almost half-past four in the morning.

“Oof,” he commented quietly, and crawled into bed, getting comfortable on his right side. By the time he was situated and beginning to slowly drift off to sleep, he felt the mattress dip slightly and felt George crawl into bed beside him, flopping down onto his left side. Dream shifted closer to George and threw an arm over him as George shifted closer to Dream and tangled their legs together.

They fell asleep rather quickly cuddled together.

* * *

When George woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he felt like shit. Second, it was that Dream wasn’t sleeping beside him.

George pouted, and shifted to lay on his right side to look at the time, noting that it was eight in the morning. Although still tired, George kicked off the covers and got out of bed to go see what his boyfriend was up to, hearing the faint clinking of kitchen utensils from the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen, George wasn’t surprised to see Dream standing at the stove, cooking something. What did surprise him was the sight of a plate of eggs and toast in front of Dream’s seat at the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen, and the smell of chicken in the air. 

“What are you doing?” George casually asked, slipping in behind Dream and leaning against him.

Dream hummed in reply. “I found some chicken noodle soup in the pantry, so I’m heating it up for you.”

Warmth spread through George’s body as he briefly laid his head on Dream’s shoulder for a moment, a quiet and flustered “Thank you” tumbling from his mouth. God, he loved his boyfriend.

Dream was then ushing George off of his shoulder and towards the kitchen table, and George sat down as Dream poured the small amount of soup into a bowl. Dream then grabbed a spoon from their utensil drawer and he gently placed the bowl in front of George, handing off the spoon to him.

“Thank you,” George generously thanked, and gave his partner a soft smile. Giving a smile back, Dream leaned across the table before sitting down and gently placed the back of his hand to George’s forehead, gaging the temperature of his skin.

“You’re still a little warm,” Dream commented, retracting his hand and sitting down. “Your fever should break soon, though.”

George nodded. “I know.”

Both of them dug into their breakfast, Dream quickly inhaling his lukewarm food while George stuck to laggardly sipping spoonfuls of his soup, careful not to upset his stomach. After a minute or two Dream suddenly rose from his seat and ventured back into the bedroom, causing George to raise an eyebrow in curiosity, but as quick as he left Dream returned, carrying the glass of water George had left on his bedside table.

George watched in admirative awe as Dream dumped the water into the sink and refilled the glass, placing it down next to George. He smiled tenderly at Dream. 

“I love you so much,” he said. “You know that, right?”

Dream huffed a tiny laugh, smiling back. “Yes, and I love you too.”

Their breakfast was continued with the same tranquil atmosphere, no more words being needed to be shared.

George was unable to finish his soup, not feeling too hungry in the first place, so when he placed his spoon gingerly in his bowl and learned back with a stretch, signalling he was finished, Dream grabbed both his plate and his own bowl and stood up, walking over to place the empty plate in the sink and the bowl in the fridge to finish off later when George felt hungry again.

“Thank you,” George softly said when Dream turned back around and their eyes met. A small smile grew on Dream’s face.

“Do you want to sit on the porch? The weather’s perfect right now.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The two of them made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room, and then out the front door and onto the porch, where they then made their way to a bench swing near one of the porch’s edges, sitting down on it.

It was raining lightly outside, the sky a dull and calming gray, the only sounds around them the drizzle of rain and the faint rumble of thunder off in the distance. 

Although George hated the rain, after spending countless afternoons on the swing with Dream relaxing while moderate thunderstorms danced overheard he’d grown to be more fond of the rainy days that often visited them, and agreed that the weather was indeed perfect as a gentle breeze caressed his skin.

George tucked his legs underneath his body as he curled up against Dream’s side, and rested his head against his shoulder as he felt the swing slowly rock back and forth as Dream guided it with his foot, the other tucked under him similarly to how George had his legs.

Overhead, the thunder stayed at a distant rumble, and George’s eyes began to flutter shut with drowsiness as the thunder and the motion of the swing rocking lulled him to sleep. On the brink of consciousness, George’s hand found Dream’s and their hands tenderly clasped together, Dream’s thumb caressing mindless shapes onto the back of his hand, and he felt Dream’s other hand splay out in his hair and begin to massage at his scalp.

It was moments like these that reminded George just how much Dream loved and cared for him, and calming bliss filled every crevice of his soul as his heart, full of love, reassured him that there was no other person on the entire planet that was he meant to be with.

The thunder around them continued to sing lullabies to George as he fully dozed off, leaving Dream looking at his partner with an unchallengable admiration as the hand in his hair moved to briefly rest against his forehead, and Dream smiled as he noted George’s fever had seemed to have broken, his skin not feeling feverish anymore, his hand moving back to comb through his hair in slow, gentle strokes, pouring every ounce of love and affection with every rock of the swing and every ghosting touch as George continued to doze on, feeling safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm,,, domestic dnf


End file.
